


The New Girls' Concert

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [5]
Category: Merry - Clare Mallory
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Tremayne's always approached the annual new girls' concert hopefully. Who knew what talent would come out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this line:  
>  _Stories were still told about the night Neroli Grantham, now a world-famous soprano, first sang as a new girl from the Great Hall stage._  
>  'Merry Begins' by Clare Mallory

The denizens on Constantine, Sennen, Lamorna and Tintagel made their way to the Great Hall. It was the second Saturday of the autumn term at the Mary Tremayne Ladies’ College, and the boarders were looking forward to the new girls’ concert. The old girls enjoyed the evening’s entertainment; not so the new girls. Performing on the stage in front of the rest of the boarders was a daunting prospect when you’d only been at school for two weeks. The House Captains in particular watched with interest as this was the term for the Middle School inter-House entertainment cup and they were keen to spot any potential talent.

Jennifer Carrington, the present Head Girl and Captain of Lamorna announced the first performer. A Third Former from Lamorna performed an Irish jig. The school applauded heartily; it was a good opening to the programme. A First Former who rejoiced in the name of Ruth-Anne didn’t look up from her shoes as she recited The Highwayman. She was followed by three pianists and a ballet dancer. Fifteen years old twin sisters gave an exhibition of precision drill marching that had Monica Freestone, the Captain of Sennen, almost dancing with delight.

“Poor thing, she looks terrified,” Elaine Diamond, Tintagel’s House Captain, murmured to her best friend and Vice-Captain, Geraldine Ashwood. The girl who’d walked slowly onto the stage, almost tripping over her own feet in the process, was a member of their house.

“She’s thirteen, I believe,” responded Gerry. “I know she’s never played tennis, nor can she swim.” Gerry was Head of Games. “I wish she’d been put in Constantine.”

“Now, Gerry, you can’t say that. She’s ours. Anyway, we have to be quiet. She’s going to perform.”

Neroli Grantham stood for a moment, as if unsure what she should do. She took a breath, and then opened her mouth and sang.

The Prefects sat up straight and stared. Younger girls stopped scuffling their feet and poking their neighbours. Nobody knew that they were listening to the girl who would later become a world-famous soprano, and whose performance at the new girls’ concert would be talked about for years to come.

END

**Author's Note:**

> We are never told what Neroli sang, so I elected not to spoil anyone's personal preference as to what she might have sung. My top choices were Schubert's 'Ave Maria', or 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'.


End file.
